Saving you
by Merlinlover260
Summary: "Merlin!NO!" Arthur screamed as the enemy was incinerated and felt his body warp and shape as they were transported to somewhere safe. WARNINGS! MERTHUR! Don't like, don't read


Arthur Pendragon of Camelot sighed as he glanced up at the window that bore his fathers ward. He waved slightly and the other returned it.

Arthur wished, oh how he wished, that the man at the window would come out and ride with him, do anything with him for that matter, but he knew that his thoughts were in vain. The young man at the window's name was Merlin Emry's of Elador, Arthur's father's ward.

You see, Merlin's father was the former Court Sorcerer, and his mother was a high respected woman of the court. When Merlin's father died protecting Arthur's father, (Who were very best friends at the time) the sole raising of Merlin now laid in Hunith's hand, but soon after she died of cancer, one thing that Gaius just couldn't treat.

Merlin was only six at this time. Arthur and Merlin were almost brothers, and Arthur pitied Merlin because of the terminal illness that struck him at an early age for he suffered from a weak heart. That was why Merlin could never go outside or play with him on the training field for even the slightest of jolts could render the young ward unconscious. Now going on eighteen, Arthur knew that Merlin would spend his whole life in doors, and that was no way to live.

Now as Merlin waved back, Arthur soaked in the beauty of him. Dark ebony hair that glistened in the sunlight, cheek bones that were sharp enough to cut glass, skin that was so pale that it was almost translucent, and bright cobalt blue eyes that flashed with envy. Arthur, as his store, felt a pang cut across his heart, for he was in love with Merlin. Arthur knew that Merlin would never be able to have a rich, full life, so every day he read with him, brought him wildflowers, and just enjoyed each other's company.

"I will see you later Merlin." Arthur said with his telekinesis, using the magic he was born with.

"Don't you always?" Merlin said back grinning.

"I know, but make sure you get some rest, you look weak." Arthur said back.

"I'm fine." Merlin grumbled back, but Arthur knew he was lying.

"Merlin…" he growled.

"Fine." Merlin grunted and stood before reaching out and closing the window with a click.

For the rest of the day, Arthur trained with his best knights, trying to keep his mind off of the young ward. Oh how he imagined his lips crashing into those perfect ones, savoring the taste of it…. Arthur shook his head bitterly, he should not be thinking about these fantasies. Now, as it was reaching sundown, he turned to go into the castle when all of the sudden he heard the bell tower clash back and forth, a warning.

"No." Arthur whispered and rushed up the stone steps into the courtroom finding his father quickly.

"What's happening?!" he demanded.

"Raiders, in the lower city." Uther answered, in full discussion with an elder knight.

"Where's Merlin?" he asked his father.

"He is in his chambers resting; make sure you get him to safety. And Arthur? Be careful." Uther told Arthur, clearly emphasizing to him not to startle Merlin too much.

Arthur nodded and ran off in the direction of Merlin's chambers.

He slid to a halt by the door and burst through it. Merlin jolted up into sitting position at Arthur's presence.

"Arthur! What's going on!" he whispered, clutching his chest trying to calm down his racing heart at the sound of warning bells.

"There are raiders in the lower city; I have to get you to safety." Arthur said, grabbing Merlin's hand and then leading him out of the chambers and into the hallway.

They both hurried along the corridor with Arthur pulling Merlin along, determined that nothing happen to him while he was still breathing. "Arthur, wait." Merlin whispered, clearly trying to catch his breath. Battle cries reached Arthur's ears at that moment and he pulled Merlin behind him as bandits from the raider's army charged toward them. Arthur unsheathed his sword and with a clash, metal met metal as they fought.

More and more came from the other side of the hallway and Merlin watched as Arthur fought the ones behind him. Merlin knew what he had to do, and with a flash of molten gold, he sent the bandits flying. Merlin felt a painful jolt across his heart as Arthur dispatched of the enemy and witnessed Merlin fall to one knee with a soft gasp.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried, dropping down by the ward.

"I'm fine." Merlin whispered, clutching his chest.

"No, your not, we have to get you to Gaius." Arthur said, and hauled Merlin to his feet.

They raced along the hallway again, and then to the spiraling staircase that led to Gaius's chambers. Battle cries reached their ears again and this time more than Arthur could handle raced along the passageway toward them. Merlin glanced at Arthur, and he knew that this could possibly damage his heart even more than it always was, but he _needed_ Arthur to be safe.

The truth of the matter was that Merlin loved him back. _"I'm sorry Arthur" _Merlin whispered telepathically, and he knew Arthur heard it, for Arthur turned toward him with a puzzled expression that morphed into one of deep anxiety. Preaching words of old religion, Merlin brought his hands up and aimed them at the sky. "Merlin! NO!" Arthur screamed as the raiders incinerated and felt his body warp and form as they were teleported to somewhere safe.

* * *

Arthur grunted as he landed on soft grass on the outskirts of the city. Glancing up at the citadel, Arthur noticed that most of fires that raged were calming down, and a relived sigh escaped him, but his mind quickly shifted to another internal battle, Merlin. Eyes scanning the area, Arthur found his beloved sorcerer a few feet away from him, his dark ebony hair ruffling in the breeze, his pale hand resting on his chest while his head was shifted away from him.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed and quickly got to his feet before rushing to his side and kneeling down by him.

"Merlin, no." Arthur whispered and cradled that limp dark head as Merlin's pale hand fell from its resting place, it landing softly on the grass.

A soft whisper of his name brought Arthur's head snatching up from its original position. "Arthur…" he heard whispered again, and Arthur put a cool hand on Merlin's cheek, his thumb swiping it across it softly.

Merlin sighed deeply before those perfect eyelashes twitched and Arthur felt his heart swell as he saw those beautiful blue eyes open partially. "Arthur?" Merlin asked. "It's me." Arthur choked out, tears streaming down his cheeks, and for a moment, everything was perfect, but then that moment ended when Merlin cried out in pain and clutched his chest. "Merlin, what's wrong?" Arthur demanded, fear emanating out of him like waves.

"My heart." Merlin breathed out, clearly in pain.

"No." Arthur whispered, clearly seeing what was wrong.

"Come on, we have to get you to Gaius, and quickly." Arthur stated, bending down and lifting Merlin up bridal style before hurrying out of the clearing and toward the castle.

He rushed through the main gates and into the courtyard.

"Gaius, Gaius!" Arthur screamed, needing serious help.

The doors flew open and Gaius appeared with his father behind him and rushed down the stone steps at the sight of Merlin limp in his arms.

"What happened?!" Gaius asked, checking the boys fever.

"He saved me, but I think it damaged his heart further." Arthur answered.

"Oh no, my dear boy." Gaius whispered.

"Come on, bring him to my chambers." Gaius said, and they rushed to his chambers, with Uther yelling to people to move out of the way as they rushed forward.

They reached Gaius's chambers and Arthur set Merlin down on the cot before he was ushered out of the room by his father, the door slamming in his face, the last image was of him seeing Gaius leaning his ear over Merlin's heart and a concerned look etched on his face.

* * *

Hours past what seemed like to Arthur as he paced the ground in front of Gaius's chambers, waiting for news on his sorcerer's health. He stopped his trail when he hard the door creak open and his father appear, his gaze down cast.

"Father?" he asked, desperately waiting for an answer.

Uther sighed and slowly let his gaze meet with Arthur's, and Arthur's heart sank to his stomach when he saw pricks of tears in his eyes. Uther shook his head no. "NO!" Arthur exclaimed, his body shaking with uncontrolled anger as he turned and punched the nearby wall with all his might.

Merlin had a day, no more, no less, before his heart could no longer support itself. This was Gaius's final diagnostic. Now, as Arthur sat by Merlin, he could only weep at the thought that he was going to loose the only thing he loved, his Merlin. Gaze drifting toward the window, he saw hundreds upon thousands of candles lighting up the side of the castle, the whole city in remorse of Merlin. A deep sigh made Arthur look down to see Merlin slowly starting to come to.

More tears replaced the old ones as he saw those sapphire blue eyes open, probably for the last time.

"Arthur?" he asked, reaching for his friends hand. Arthur grasped it and rubbed it softly with his thumb.

"Its going to be alright, your going to be fine." Arthur reassured.

"You're a prat, you know that, and a royal one." Merlin joked, but it ended when he felt his heart seize terribly.

It was nearing his time. "Arthur? Could you read to me? Just for the thought of hearing your voice for the last time." Merlin whispered. Arthur nodded over the tears.

Arthur picked up a book form the many stacks and flipped to the end. Arthur cleared his voice before beginning.

"In the great circle of life, I was in a dark wood, for I had veered off the path. But then I saw the light, and I was then beholding the stars." Arthur finished.

"Beautiful." Merlin whispered, glancing at the window to see the first rays of dawn though half slits. It was time.

"Merlin, I want to tell you something that I should have told you long ago. Thank you, thank you for letting me have your presence in my life. It has been an adventure." Arthur said.  
Merlin laughed softly at this.

"You couldn't have done it without me." Merlin said.

"Maybe." Arthur said.

"Merlin? There's something else I want to say. Ever since I met you, I have had this strange sensation, I guess what I am trying to say is that, I love you." Arthur committed.

"And I you." Merlin said back.

Arthur smiled softly at this and glanced at the window to the sun rising over the mountains.

"It's a new day." Arthur whispered, realizing now that it was time to say goodbye. Arthur turned back to Merlin, who was struggling to stay awake.

"I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me and live." Arthur stated.

"I know, I want that to, but I know that the gods will look after me and that one day, one day I will see you again." Merlin whispered, reaching up with all his strength and cupped his hand on Arthur's cheek, and Arthur relished the feeling of it.

"Kiss me Arthur, so I can know that my last thoughts are of you." Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded and slowly leaned down and let his lips fall on those perfect ones, favoring the taste of it till the last second of it. Sighing, Arthur pulled back, it was time for Merlin to go.

"Rest in peace now Merlin, and know that when you wake, you will be will those you love." Arthur said.

Merlin softly nodded and let his eyes drift close. "I love you Arthur." Merlin whispered, and Arthur answered back, "I love you too." while more tears cascaded down his cheeks as he felt the hand on his cheek loose its grip on the world and slowly crash with a silent thud on the bed. Merlin was gone, and was never coming back.

* * *

Years past and Arthur became king, lived and breathed with the feeling of hollowness. When he was in the training fields, he would glance at that window, half expecting Merlin to be there, waving at him with that dazzling smile of his, but all he saw was a dark room. Now, as the crown king of Camelot lay on his death bed at a ripe age, he could clearly see his sorcerer beaconing him to join him, his mother and father by him, with Arthur's parents too. "I'm finally coming home Merlin." Arthur said, and let his eyes drift close, and when he reopened them, he was greeted by a fierce embrace by Merlin. "I'm glad you're here." Merlin said. "I am too." Arthur agreed before kissing him with all his might and spinning him around, clearly joyous of being with his Merlin again.


End file.
